Handgun
(which include pistols and revolvers, and are also referred to as side arms) are a type of secondary weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Handguns usually have moderate stopping power and are able to pull off many shots in quick succession. Lower caliber handguns usually have higher magazine capacities, while the higher caliber handguns are louder, have more recoil and a smaller magazine capacity. In general, semi-auto pistols are less powerful than revolvers. Compared to other weapons, handguns can be drawn the fastest, and switching to a sidearm is always faster than reloading. When aiming down the sights they have the fastest ADS time, have no zoom, and they retain full "look/aim" movement speed when doing so. However, handguns have moderate damage (if it's a revolver) and sometimes low if it's a pistol with a magazine (such as the M1911) outside of their usually short ranges. The low magazine size and semi-automatic nature limits them to ADS outside of point-blank ranges. Since their hipfire spread tends to be relatively poor, the user will often find him/herself running out of ammunition should they attempt to kill an enemy without aiming. Additionally, players cannot simply "sweep" the crosshairs over an opponent while continuously holding down the trigger and expect a kill, as every shot must be fired manually. There are some exceptions to this though, which include handguns with a high rate of fire combined with high magazine capacity. Handguns are some of the most commonplace weapons in the Call of Duty series, with the M1911 appearing in more games than any other weapon featured in Call of Duty. List of Handguns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' CoD1 Weapon Colt45.png|Colt .45 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Tokarev TT-33 third person WaW.png|TT-33 (UO only) Webley MK IV third person UO.png|Webley MK IV (UO only) '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' Tokarev TT-33 third person WaW.png|Tokarev TT-33 (unobtainable; used by NPCs only) '' Call of Duty 2 '' Colt .45 CoD2.png|Colt .45 Luger model CoD2.png|Luger TT-30 CoD2.png|TT30 Webley third person CoD2.png|Webley '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One '' M1911 model WaW.png|Colt .45 Walther P38 Third Person WaW.png|P38 MAS 1935.png|MAS 1935 '' Call of Duty 3 '' Colt .45 CoD3.PNG|Colt .45 P38 CoD3.png|P-38 '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M9 menu icon CoD4.png|M9 USP.45 menu icon CoD4.png|USP .45 M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 .45 Desert Eagle menu icon CoD4.png|Desert Eagle '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] '' M9 third person MWDS.png|M9 '' Call of Duty: World at War '' M1911 menu icon WaW.png|Colt M1911 Nambu menu icon WaW.png|Nambu Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 TT-33 menu icon WaW.png|Tokarev TT-33 .357 Magnum menu icon WaW.png|.357 Magnum '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] *M1911 *Webley *Luger *Nambu *Tokarev TT-33 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle M1911 3rd person MW2.png|M1911 .45 (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' USP.45 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|USP .45 M9 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|M9 '' Modern Warfare 2: Ghost '' Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP M9 Menu Icon MWR.png|M9 Desert Eagle menu icon CoD4.png|Desert Eagle .44 Magnum 3rd person MW2.png|.44 Magnum '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' ASP menu icon BO.png|ASP Makarov menu icon BO.png|Makarov ELITE M1911.png|M1911 Python menu icon BO.png|Python CZ75 menu icon BO.png|CZ75 Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|Tokarev (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) '' Mk 22 Mod 0 Inventory BODS.jpg|Mk 22 Mod 0 Makarov HUD Icon BODS.png|Makarov PM '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 MP412 menu icon MW3.png|MP412 .44 Magnum menu icon MW3.png|.44 Magnum Five Seven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven Desert Eagle CaC.png|Desert Eagle M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 (Campaign and Spec Ops only) M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 .45 (Campaign only; Unobtainable) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' M9 MW3DS Icon.jpg|M9 Desert Eagle Inventory Icon MW3DS.png|Desert Eagle USP 45 icon.PNG|USP .45 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five-Seven Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov (Campaign only) Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP (Campaign Only) M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (Campaign and Zombies only) Python Menu Icon BOII.png|Python (Zombies only) Remington New Model Army menu icon BOII.png|Remington New Model Army (Zombies only) Mauser C96 menu icon BOII.png|Mauser C96 (Zombies only) '' Call of Duty Online '' .44 Magnum menu icon CoDO.png|.44 Magnum Beretta M9 menu icon CoDO.png|Beretta M9 Desert Eagle menu icon CoDO.png|Desert Eagle MK1911 menu icon CoDO.png|MK1911 USPT.45 menu icon CoDO.png|USPT.45 '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' P226 Menu Icon CoDG.png|P226 MP-443 Grach Menu Icon CoDG.png|MP-443 Grach .44 Magnum model CoDG.png|.44 Magnum M9A1 model CoDG.png|M9A1 PDW Menu Icon CoDG.png|PDW (and Gold variant) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Atlas 45 menu icon AW.png|Atlas 45 RW1 menu icon AW.png|RW1 MP443 Grach menu icon AW.png|MP443 Grach PDW menu icon AW.png|PDW 1911 menu icon AW.png|1911 (Current Gen Update) M1 Irons menu icon AW.png|M1 Irons (Categorized as a Special; added via update) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' MR6 Gunsmith model BO3.png|MR6 RK5 Gunsmith model BO3.png|RK5 L-CAR 9 Gunsmith model BO3.png|L-CAR 9 Marshal 16 Gunsmith model BO3.png|Marshal 16 (Current Gen Update) Rift E9 Gunsmith Model BO3.png|Rift E9 (Current Gen Update) 1911 Gunsmith Model BO3.png|1911 (Current Gen Update) Annihilator menu icon BO3.png|Annihilator (classed as pistol in campaign, but specialist weapon in multiplayer) Bloodhound third person BO3.png|Bloodhound (Zombies only) Mauser C96 Third Person BO3.png|Mauser C96 (Zombies only) '' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare '' EMC menu icon IW.png|EMC Oni menu icon IW.png|Oni Kendall 44 Model IW.png|Kendall 44 Hailstorm menu icon IW.png|Hailstorm UDM Model IW.png|UDM (added via update) Stallion .44 Model IW.png|Stallion .44 (added via update) Hornet Menu Icon IW.png|Hornet (Classic weapon) Eraser menu icon IW.png|Eraser (categorized as a heavy weapon) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered '' M9 Model MWR.png|M9 USP .45 Model MWR.png|USP .45 M1911 .45 Model MWR.png|M1911 .45 Desert Eagle Menu Icon MWR.png|Desert Eagle .44 Magnum menu icon MWR.png|.44 Magnum (added via update) Prokolot Menu Icon MWR.png|Prokolot (added via update) BR9 Model MWR.png|BR9 (added via update) '' Call of Duty: WWII '' P-08 Model WWII.png|P-08 1911 menu icon WWII.png|1911 Machine Pistol menu icon WWII.png|Machine Pistol 9mm SAP Model WWII.png|9mm SAP (The Resistance first update) Enfield No. 2 Model WWII.png|Enfield No. 2 (Campaign, and later added to MP and Zombies in The Resistance second update) Reichsrevolver Model WWII.png|Reichsrevolver (The Resistance second update) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 '' Strife menu icon BO4.png|Strife RK 7 Garrison menu icon BO4.png|RK 7 Garrison Mozu menu icon BO4.png|Mozu KAP 45 menu icon BO4.png|KAP 45 (added with the Barbarians event) Annihilator Menu Icon BO4.png|Annihilator (categorized as a specialist weapon) Welling menu icon BO4.png|Welling (Zombies only) '' Call of Duty: Mobile '' M1911 model CoDMobile.png|MW11 J358 model CoDMobile.png|J358 '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare X16 Gunsmith Preview MW.png|X16 1911 Gunsmith Preview MW.PNG|1911 .357 Gunsmith Preview MW.PNG|.357 M19 Gunsmith Preview MW.PNG|M19 .50 GS menu icon MW.png|.50 GS Cut Handguns ''Call of Duty: Ghosts '' USP .45 model CoDG.png|USP .45 '' ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' '' Rhino model AW.png|Rhino '' Sounds Black Ops - Pistol Sounds Trivia *In Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty 2, handguns have a degree of inaccuracy when aiming down the sights, which makes them harder to use at long range. *Tactical Knife kills do not count towards the prestige challenges, but they do count for the marksman challenges. **However, in Black Ops II, they will count towards bloodthirsty medals needed for camouflages. Category:Weapon Types